


Thanks Q

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Art for Ch11 Eye of Your Storm by Only_1_Truth.
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Thanks Q

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 

Thanks Q.

Chapter 11 Eye of Your Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's not detailed, I'm ok with the simplicity. _A phone's memo pad is not meant for actually painting pictures._
> 
> Consider this like a placement holder. You think you can do better? Prove it and make Truth some art work of your own. The stories are definitely worth a few appreciation pics.


End file.
